Forever
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Sara’s brother’s girlfriend dies and asks a favour of her while he gets his life back together. Will she cope with the favour?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Forever  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Angst, Romance Rating: PG-13 Summary: Sara's brother's girlfriend dies and asks a favour of her while he gets his life back together. Will she cope with the favour? Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1  
  
Sara walked through the lab in a daze. 'This was not happening. How is she going to do this? She's just got back on her feet with everyone, with him and now her brother, Christopher Sidle has asked her to look after 'someone'. This isn't good.'  
  
She shook her head and cringed at the thought of who was waiting at home for her. She rounded the corner of the corridor and stopped when she saw Grissom walk from the break room to his office. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. 'Now or never' She psyched herself up and continued down the corridor and stopped outside her supervisor's door. He sat behind his desk and reached over to the pile of paperwork to his right. As he slipped a single sheet from an envelope, Sara watched and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the time to give an explanation in person.  
  
Grissom pulled on his glasses to read and re-read the sheet. She watched his eyes widen and when he went to remove his glasses to rub his eyes, he saw her. Sara looked at the paper and motioned to it with her head. "It's not a permanent leave, just some time to help my brother." She explained.  
  
"That's not what it says here Sara." He lifted the paper and read it aloud. 'I request a temporary leave of absence for an unknown amount of time. Some personal business is requiring my attention to attend to urgently.'" This time his glasses dropped to the table in disbelief. "What's going on?"  
  
Sara entered the office and sat down hesitantly. "I'm not going to leave Grissom. I just need to help my family right now."  
  
Grissom snorted. "Last time you mentioned your family, you weren't on good terms. What's changed?"  
  
Scowling at him, she stood and turned to leave. As she crossed into the corridor, she looked over her shoulder. "'That' was a long time ago Grissom and since that time, I've spoken to only one member and right now he needs my help, so I don't care what you think, but my leave has already been accepted." She sighed. "I just wanted to tell you in person."  
  
Grissom watched her disappear and inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid and cold. She had every right to take time off if she needed to help her family. He groaned and dropped his head to his hands. "Damn."  
  
"Damn what?"  
  
"Nothing." He groaned again at the sound of Catherine's meddling tone.  
  
"Sara's looking tired and she just ignored me when I asked about you, and assignments." Catherine added as she walked into the room and looked over his shelves. "What happened?"  
  
Grissom raised his eyebrows at the accusation, but dropped his eyes to his desk as he answered. "She's taking time off. I." He shrugged. "Said something I shouldn't."  
  
Catherine eyed his curiously, then nodded. "Did you apologise?" Grissom shook his head, which made her sigh. "Oh Gil, you really know how to dig a hole don't you?"  
  
He snorted. "Yeah, I use a digger not a spade like normal people."  
  
"Why's she taking time off?"  
  
Grissom leaned forward to look over the paper again, not to read it, but to convince him it was actually there. "Family business."  
  
Catherine moved towards the door and nodded. "How long?"  
  
"Don't know." He replied honestly.  
  
"You need to say sorry." She muttered before vanishing towards to break room.  
  
Grissom sat there and stared at nothing in particular. 'The words can wait, but to work first.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara waved to Warrick and pulled out of the car park. She didn't see or hear Grissom calling from beside his car as she headed home. 'Home? Let's see, store first, chemist second.' She pulled out a list her brother gave her and sighed. 'This is going to be tough. I do need help, but there's no one.' Stuffing the paper into her pocket, she turned down the street towards the store. 'Oh fun. I've always loved shopping.' She smirked at the strangeness and pulled into the car park of the store.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grissom licked his lips nervously. 'It might be a good a idea if I apologise before she leaves and I don't see her for god knows how long.' He drove down the main street towards Sara's and kept pressing the break with each questionable thought. 'Maybe she doesn't want to see me. Maybe she is still angry with me. I didn't work with her this shift and I didn't see her either, yep...' He sighed. 'She'll be angry.' Looking up at the apartment, he noticed a car parked beside hers. A guest, maybe it's a friend or the family business she said needed sorting. Biting his bottom lip in thought, he stared at the second car. 'I knock and apologise or I wait until she comes back to work.' Groaning, he rubbed his face, moving his glasses out of the way with his fingers. 'This is a mess.'  
  
Just as Grissom reached for the ignition, the apartment door swung open and Sara appeared with an older man. They hugged and said their goodbyes. The man continued to shout instructions as he walked to his car. Grissom strained to hear and wined the window down slightly.  
  
"Warm it Sara, not too hot, not too cold. Test it like I showed you." The man demonstrated something with his hand and Sara rolled her eyes and shouted that she wasn't an idiot. "No TV before bedtime." He grinned, making Sara laugh.  
  
Sara sobered and looked at him seriously. "Don't go for too long Chris. I'm not good at this. You should have asked someone else."  
  
Chris shook his head. "You're perfect. You know what to do and I'm only a call away. I appreciate you taking time from work Sara and I'm sorry about not beating the crap out of that guy for you."  
  
"CHRIS!" Sara warned.  
  
He shrugged. "If he hurts you again, you tell me and I'll break his legs." He waved and drove off.  
  
Grissom watched the car drive away, then turned back to see those chocolate brown eyes staring at him intently. He looked down at his hand and pulled the keys from the car before getting out and walking towards her.  
  
"Stalking me now." She snorted and shook her head. "Couldn't be. Stalkers have to actually have an obsession or at least like the person." Sara said flatly and added. "Or hate them." She saw him stop a few metres from her and sighed. "Something you want Grissom?"  
  
Just as he opened his mouth, he heard a sound he hadn't heard in a long time. He looked at Sara questionably and watched as she turned from him quickly and ran inside. "Sara?" He followed her and closed the door after him, only to stop in the middle of the living room out of shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sssh. hey. It's ok." Sara lifted the small bundle from its crib by the couch arm and cradled it closely. "What would your daddy say with you crying huh?"  
  
Grissom gaped at what he was seeing. 'What was she doing with a baby?' He swallowed loudly and took a sleep closer. Sara reached for a bottle on the table, but couldn't reach. Automatically, Grissom picked the bottle up and handed it to her. Sara took it silently, nervously before turning her attention back to the little child who was cooing at the sight of Sara and the bottle. He found his voice as he cleared his throat. "This is why you asked for a leave of absence?" Sara nodded, but didn't look up. He moved closer to see the child and noticed the straight brown hair and the green eyes. 'Cute baby, give you that.' "Yours?" He choked out.  
  
Sara smirked and looked at him. "Oh yeah. I was pregnant the whole time and you never noticed. I took 4 months off maternity and then took more time off to look after her. Grissom, are you really that oblivious to the things around you or is it just me you don't want to see?" Her last words made them lock eyes as a challenge, but it was Sara who looked away this time, not Grissom. He wasn't hiding in his locker or by the door, he was standing in the open of her living room and she was the one brave enough to counter him with sarcasm for his stupid question.  
  
He scanned the room and noticed half-unpacked grocery bags and numerous items around the room. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"I didn't hear you. What did you say?" She raised a cheeky eyebrow and he blushed, followed by a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to be rude at work and I didn't mean to ask the stupid question." He looked down at the baby as she hiccuped. He watched as Sara adjusted her arms. Stopping to look at Grissom and hand him the bottle. She blinked a few times at him as if trying to understand why he was getting closer. She lifted the baby to her chest and rubbed her back gently. Grissom looked at the display with such affection he didn't realise. 'She's really good. I couldn't do it.' His eyes shone bright blue as he stared at the two. His hand placed the bottle on the table. "You know what you're doing?" He asked honestly.  
  
Sara sighed and grimaced. "Not completely. Chris is stupid if he thinks I can look after a child." She turned around fully, still gently rubbing the baby's back. Her eyes drifted from the small head to Grissom's amused eyes. She nodded in agreement to his silent questions. "I know Grissom. I haven't a clue about babies, but he needed my help. Chris is my oldest brother. His girlfriend just died and he's not doing too well. He asked me to look after his kid for a while." Noticing that the baby was slowly slipping into sleep, Sara walked towards her spare room. "Back in a minute. Put some coffee on or something please."  
  
Grissom turned to the kitchen as she closed the spare room door. He walked around the kitchen and looked into cupboards and the fridge. He turned the coffee maker on and looked through her groceries. He chuckled as he pulled out a collection of books. 'Baby's first months to two years' 'How to care for a baby' 'Parenting for family members' 'Adapting a baby to your working life.' Grissom piled the books on the breakfast bar and continued to pull items from the bags. 'Milk, baby milk, baby powder, nappies, baby food, dummies, salad, bread, soup, coffee, juice, cheese, eggs, wine, and a few things more.' Slowly, he put the baby items to one side and began to put the food away in cupboards and the fridge.  
  
Sara leaned against the kitchen doorjamb and watched Grissom putting the last of her shopping into the fridge. He closed the door and turned, which brought Sara into his view and making him visibly jump. "Jesus Sara." He covered his heart and rubbed the beating away.  
  
She smiled and moved past him to the baby items. "Sorry." She looked at the nappies and powder. Picking up the baby foods and putting them away. She left the other things and turned to Grissom who was staring at her. "Something wrong Grissom?"  
  
He cocked his head to one side and smiled. Sara narrowed her eyes and leaned against the counter. "I didn't say that you couldn't look after a child Sara. I wouldn't have thought about it if I didn't see that just now." He motioned to the living room with his hand. "Also. I'm sorry for your loss. I shouldn't have said those things. I was out of line."  
  
Sara nodded in agreement, but then sighed and shook her head. She turned and pulled one of the books towards her. "I've not got a clue what to do? I should have said no. I'm not mother material." She trailed off as she scanned the cover of the book and traced the picture of the baby in their mother's arms.  
  
Grissom approached her slowly, almost afraid. He stopped next to her and looked down as she continued to trace the picture. "Do you want children?" Sara hesitantly looked at him. Grissom noticed the closeness he'd put himself and licked his lips nervously.  
  
Sara watched him as he leaned against the counter and waited for her to reply. She nodded. "Maybe, in the future." She shrugged and looked back at the book as he took it in his hands.  
  
"I wouldn't have minded a child, but I." He stammered and chuckled. "I never found time. Time seems to vanish when. you want to slow down and look about for the right person." His eyes glanced at hers then at the book again.  
  
Taking the book from him. Her fingers grazing his, she shook her head in disagreement. "Time didn't vanish Grissom. Work is only one part of our lives and there is another part that we have to make time for. A life." Sara poured to cups of coffee, as the coffee machine bleeped to say it was ready. "I take it your staying?" She asked handing him one cup.  
  
"Yes." He answered without hesitation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They just sat down on the couch. Sara had her feet curled under her and Grissom had his shoes off and feet popped up on the coffee table. They were talking about people who knew about children and the first name that Grissom sprouted made Sara tense.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because she hasn't spoken to me in weeks and probably never will." Sara answered matter of factly and sipped her coffee.  
  
Grissom drank his own coffee and thought about any other help. "If not Catherine, then I'll help."  
  
Sara stared at him blankly. 'What?' She flabbergasted silently. "No." She said bluntly.  
  
"Okay." She watched his eyes drop to his coffee and groaned. His eyes returned to her and watched as she squirmed.  
  
"Why do you have to do that?" She whined.  
  
Grissom grinned. "What?"  
  
She pointed at him and groaned again in frustration. "Those eyes. God, if you were a puppy I'd be hugging you right now." Grissom opened his mouth in shock at her words. 'I want to be a puppy.' He looked up at the ceiling and chuckled. 'I wish I was a puppy.' Sara smiled at his reaction and laughed. "Sorry. I shouldn't be saying things like that."  
  
"Why?" He asked looking her in the eye.  
  
"Because it's not right. You're my supervisor." Looking down at her cup, she said quietly. "Not like that matters."  
  
Grissom strained to hear her and just barely caught the words. "I'm your friend Sara. I know I've not been a good friend the last few months, but I've always been your friend."  
  
"Doesn't matter." She finished her coffee and placed her cup on the table.  
  
"I'd better get going. It's late and I've got work tomorrow night." He pushed his feet into his shoes and pulled on his jacket. "I'm here if you need help Sara." He offered as she opened the front door for him. Their eyes locked. "Call me ok?" She just nodded and watched him walk away. As he opened his car door, Grissom laughed and turned back to Sara. "Hey Sara?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's her name?" He shrugged. "Just wanted to know."  
  
Sara smile. "Molly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapter 3  
  
Grissom sat in his office the next evening, staring at his phone. Catherine stood in the doorway to his office and watched as he reached for the phone and then changes his mind mid air. He leaned his chin into his palm and sighed.  
  
"What's going on?" He jumped. "You've been staring at the phone for like, since you got here." Catherine sat down in one of the visitor's chairs and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
He pursed his lips and looked at Catherine with questioning eyes. "You realise Sara did everything she could about Eddie's death?"  
  
Catherine scowled at him. "Where did that come from Gil?" She stood to leave.  
  
"She's kicking herself because of you. She's having so many doubts about herself, because you wont tell her she did all she could." He watched as she stopped on the threshold.  
  
"You've done your fair share of ignoring and putting her down Gil, she doesn't need to worry about what I say or do and I'm sorry for everything I said during the case."  
  
"Tell her that. I've done mine, you do yours." He interrupted.  
  
Catherine stared and him in disbelief. "I.I. I'm going to find Warrick." She turned and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grissom didn't hear from Sara for four days and figured she was doing well, but he still worried. Seeing as it was his night off, he stopped on her doorstep and knocked. Some muffled sounds were heard and the door opened.  
  
"Hey." Sara smiled.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me dropping by?" He raised the bottle of wine in his hand and watched Sara's eyes widen.  
  
She opened the door and let him by. "Any man with a good bottle of wine standing on my doorstep is welcome." She quipped, then added. "Even more so because it's you."  
  
Grissom blushed and headed straight for the kitchen. Sara followed and watched him curiously as he pulled out two glasses. "I thought you might want to see a friendly face after being at home all the time. How are you doing?" He asked handing her a glass and went to sit down.  
  
"Molly's an angel when she isn't hungry. I'm tired, but she sleeps most nights. She's a good baby. I think she's starting to like me. This is the first time either of us have ever experienced such a challenge." Sara drank some wine and sighed tiredly.  
  
"I asked about you Sara." He reminded softly.  
  
She smiled weakly and leaned back against the couch. "Tired, exhausted, warn out, physically drained and quite liking the idea of her being here. It's nice to have someone to look after when you've lived alone for so long."  
  
Grissom noticed her eyes drooping and her wine glass tilting. Leaning forward, he removed the glass and before she could resist. He moved off the couch and gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed. Sara's eyes were closed now as he laid her down and covered her with a blanket. "You sleep Sara." He pushed some hairs from her cheek, his fingers lingering on her soft skin. "Just ask Sara." He whispered running his hand over her cheek.  
  
Sara was sleeping soundly and he stepped away only to turned at his name. "Stay." Her eyes were still closed, which made him strain to hear the word. She moved over the bed to make room and pulled some blanket for him. Grissom kicked his shoes off and scooted down the bed. He lay on his back as she swung the blanket over him. He watched as she fell into deep sleep. His eyes wondered to her hand that still grasped the blanket and was now resting on his chest. Grissom slowly followed her into a calm sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bed was vacant one person. She heard sounds from the spare room. Molly was crying. Sara noticed the bed still warm and guessed she'd only just started to cry. Sara stood and followed the sound. Stopping in the doorway, she watched over protectively as Grissom leaned over the crib and hesitantly lifted Molly into his arms. "Pair of lungs on you." He whispered. Molly's crying soon turned into a smile and giggles. Her little fingers claimed Grissom's index finger as he softly rocked her in his arms. "You're a Sidle alright." He chuckled. "Those wide eyes. Bet you become a scientist like your aunt." Molly giggled and cooed. She started to close her eyes, but fought them.  
  
Sara reached around Grissom from behind and placed the dummy into the little mouth. Grissom didn't even jump as she leaned against him slightly as she kissed Molly's hair. He lowered her to the crib and watched as she slipped into sleep. Sara left the room and waited for Grissom in the hallway. "You're a natural." She grinned and turned away, but Grissom reached for her wrist and stopped her. Sara looked up at him and smiled. "What?"  
  
"I think you'd be a great mother Sara." He said honestly and letting his fingers softly stroke her skin before releasing his hold.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled warmly and walked into the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara was absence from work for two weeks total and most of that time she had surprise visits from Grissom. He would stop by on his nights off and sometimes a few hours at the weekend. Sara came to like his company more than she thought. He was getting better at handling Molly. When she had a tantrum or wouldn't sleep. Sara was still tired, but was getting more sleep when Molly slept. Nick and Warrick rang now and then to see how she was, but the calls were never long.  
  
One night Grissom feel asleep with Molly between him and Sara. She slept while Grissom held her tummy softly and dozed. Sara took a picture and was even more pleased when neither of them woke; it might be a nice picture if it came out ok. Soon Sara fell asleep and when she woke, she found her head on Grissom's shoulder. Molly was still sleeping, but Grissom's hand had fallen to Sara's and just lay upon hers. Nervously, she stood quietly and put Molly in her crib before returning to the couch to wake Grissom. She knelt on the cushions and leaned her arm on the back of the couch as she leaned toward him. "Griss. Grissom." She whispered so not to startle him. He moaned and turned his head slightly. "Time to go home." She gently ran her hand down his cheek. "You can't say Griss."  
  
"I'm ok here." He groaned.  
  
Sara smiled. "You have a meeting Griss. You'll be late if you stay." She explained and brushed her fingers through his tight curls.  
  
"You keep doing that and I'll never leave." He smiled sleepily.  
  
Sara embarrassingly removed her hand, only for him to slowly take it in his. "Come on." She pulled him up as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand. Grissom stopped at the door with her and yawned. "I'm officially kicking you out Doctor Grissom." She giggled.  
  
"Okay." His eyes opened wider and were now fully awake. "Right, home." He commanded his feet.  
  
Sara laughed and watched him wonder down the path. "I'd let you stay Griss, but Ecklie will pester you for weeks if you don't show."  
  
Grissom waved a dismissive hand at the comment. "I'll see you soon. Remember to ring if Molly starts teething. She's going to start world war three in her own room when that happens." He grinned.  
  
"Ok, but I can deal with it."  
  
"Ring me." Sara nodded and smiled. Grissom drove home to a nice comfy bed, although Sara's couch was very comfortable, especially with her sleeping on his shoulder. He grinned to himself. 'God she's cute when she's asleep. She's beautiful all the time, but god damn cute while she's sleeping.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later, Grissom was sat at the layout table looking through a collection of pillowcases from a motel room. Nick and Warrick were sitting in the corner looking through the records of the motel for the past week. A killer was going around killing certain customers and he had to get the information from somewhere. Catherine was working on a pile of sheets when Grissom's cell phone rang.  
  
Grissom answered as he turned the blue light on and shone it over two laid out cases. "Grissom." He instantly stood. "Is she alright? no I'm on my way. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Calm down Sara. It's ok. I'm leaving now." He turned to the worried eyes of the team and sighed. "I'll be back later. Sara needs some help. No questions please." Everyone nodded and watched him rush out the door.  
  
Warrick looked at Catherine. "They're finally talking I suppose." Catherine looked down at the sheets and continued to work. He turned to Nick. "Wonder what he meant by 'she'?" Nick shrugged and got back to reading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4  
  
Grissom pushed through the double doors of the paediatric wing and saw Sara straight away. She was pacing outside a cubicle with the curtains drawn. "Sara."  
  
Sara turned with tears. "I don't know what happened. One minute she's ok, the next she's crying all the time. She doesn't cry Griss; she's a good baby. I've done something wrong I know it."  
  
She cried harder and Grissom wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. The doctors will figure it out."  
  
"What if I made her formula wrong or gave her something she's allergic to. It's all my fault." Her hands grasped his shirt tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
He rubbed her back gently. "You know that formula like you know forensics Sara. I know it too." He chuckled. "You haven't done a thing wrong I'm sure of it. It's going to be ok."  
  
Just then, the doctor opened the curtain and smiled. "Miss Sidle?" Sara nodded and looked up at Grissom.  
  
"Gil Grissom. I'm a friend." He shook the doctor's hand. "What's wrong with Molly? She's not the type to cry a lot. She's quiet and very good." Sara could feel his heart beating erratically. 'He's growing very attached to Molly.' She thought.  
  
"She's going to be alright. Molly has a middle ear infection. I've prescribed antibiotics and you can pick some more information up from the front desk with some forms to sign. She can go home." The doctor smiled and let them by. She watched as Sara kissed Molly and Grissom lifted her into his arms. Her wiggling seized as she smiled at him and clasped her fingers around his.  
  
"Let's go Moll's" He chuckled and put his arm around Sara's waist as he guided them towards the front desk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara sat on the couch with and heat pad covering Molly's ear, while Molly drank some juice. Grissom was reading the leaflets as he sat on the coffee table facing them. "Says here that if we can get Moll's to swallow or yawn it can help to relieve the feeling of tightness." Grissom looked up and smiled. "She's drinking and swallowing. That's good." He reached out and stroked her hair.  
  
"I think we've turned Doctor Grissom into father material Molly." Sara whispered with her head down, but her eyes on Grissom.  
  
Grissom smiled. "I wouldn't say that, but I do like being around her. She's not like any child I've met. She's quiet, good, happy, intelligent." He grinned. "When ever you're in the room, even if she can't see you, she's listening out for your every move. She even knows your perfume."  
  
"So do you." Grissom ducked his head and looked at the leaflet. Sara covered his hand to stop his movements. He looked up and watched as she gently removed his hand and the heating pad. Molly was sleeping soundly. Grissom put the heat pad and bottle on the table and helped Sara up. He slipped his arm around her back and pulled her up with one hand on her arm to steady Molly. Their eyes locked as they stood. "Thank you for everything Griss. I don't think I'd have been able to do this without your help."  
  
His eyes slowly scanned her face to land on her lips. He leaned in slightly and kissed them briefly. "I'd do anything for you." He whispered as he looked down at Molly.  
  
Sara took Molly to her room and lay her in the crib. She covered her and watched her sleep for a few minutes. 'Middle ear inflection's are caused either by virus or bacteria and some children have frequent attacks. Let's hope Molly doesn't. She's strong enough to get through this. Especially with Grissom and me here.'  
  
Grissom was standing in the kitchen, washing up the coffee cups and Molly's bottles. Sara walked past him to the cupboard and pulled out a jar of molly's food. She pushed herself up onto the counter and started to read the ingredients. Grissom dried his hands and poured some coffee in fresh cups. He placed one by Sara's leg and leaned against the counter beside her so his arm was leaning against her thigh.  
  
"I think I'll change Molly's diet." Sara announced grimacing at the jar. See showed Grissom and he also grimaced. "I'll have to ask the store and maybe the health doctor."  
  
"I read that at Molly's age she can have mashed up foods. Bananas, potatoes, yoghurt." He stopped when he felt Sara's fingers playing with his collar.  
  
She was still listening and reading. Sensing his pause, she continued. "I feed her baby rice and bananas, even pairs. All mashed up. Her bottle was her main feed, but she's going on 8 months and should start on something more bland I think." Her fingers ran along the top of the collar and back again as she turned the jar and read the age and the type of food that was in the jar. "Pasta and cheese."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes as she brushed against his neck and leaned against her some more. Sara slowly pushed her hand over the back of his neck to his other shoulder and leaned her head on his. "You might want me to cook for Molly." He chuckled.  
  
"I'm a good cook Grissom." She chastised playfully, but neither moved. "Tell you what. We start this new food tomorrow and you can join us."  
  
He nodded. "Sounds good to me. 6 ok?"  
  
"Perfect. Molly can eat then sleep." Sara put the jar by her coffee and picked up the cup and drank from it. She was well aware of Grissom's hand on her knee and his eyes closed with his head on her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine walked down the corridor towards Grissom's office. As she stopped by the door, she saw him approach her from the reception. "You were gone a long time."  
  
Grissom opened his door and entered with Catherine close behind. "I was helping some friends."  
  
"Sara?" She asked curiously.  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
She watched as he sat down and got stuck into the paperwork that was covering his desk. "You seeing her outside work when she's on leave of absence?" He nodded. "I thought she was helping family?"  
  
"She is." Grissom signed three reports while Catherine stood there. He sighed. "What's wrong with that Catherine?"  
  
"Nothing I suppose. It's just confusing." She shrugged and sat down.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and looked up at her. "Confusing how?"  
  
Catherine leaned forward and looked him in the eye. "She leaves for god knows how long to sort out family business and she's got you running around after her."  
  
"I'm not running around." He protested.  
  
"What is it then?" She interrupted. "You apologise, have a go at me about her having doubts, taking all your days off and not coming into work early, rushing out of here to help her and obviously someone else. I'd say she's got you running around after her."  
  
"I'm helping my friend Catherine. She's not asking me of anything. I'm offering and she's gladly accepting." He explained removing his glasses.  
  
Catherine sat back heavily. "That's just it. Sara's not the type to ask for help. Something's not right here."  
  
Grissom glared at her. "Just because she's accepting my help doesn't mean something's wrong. How would you like it if you had to stop working to look after a ch. I mean," He quickly recovered. "She's helping her brother out while he sorts his life back out. It's a stressful time and I just happened to find out what was going on. I couldn't not be a good friend and help."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. 'Ch.?' "Fine. Just be aware that she doesn't finish things."  
  
"Catherine." He warned loudly making her jump. "Don't pin Eddie's death on her because I won't allow it. She was not the one driving the car. She was not the one to leave Lindsey and I'm sorry she couldn't find the killer, but she did the best she could and you would have done the same thing if it was someone else." Catherine stared at him as the words sunk in. "She's a good person Cath, what you said wasn't you and she understands that, but you won't talk to her unless it is work related. You need to let it go and get back on track with her. She needs my help at the moment and she wouldn't mind yours."  
  
"I don't understand." Catherine shook her head at him with confusion.  
  
He held up a finger. "One minute and I'll explain." He picked up the phone and dialled. "Hey. No nothing's wrong. I was just ringing about Molly." Catherine's eyes widened. 'Molly?' "Yes. I'll be there tomorrow night, but I was wondering if Catherine could join us. Yes I know. She's here now. No I was going to ask you first." He smiled as he listened to Sara. "Ok.I'll bring the wine. Bye."  
  
"This family business has something to do with a 'Molly' right?" Catherine asked as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Yes, Molly's Sara's niece. Molly's father is trying to put things right at home. Molly's mother just died and Chris, Sara's brother, asked for help and now Sara's looking after Molly." Grissom explained.  
  
Catherine's jaw dropped. "Sara's looking after a child?" He nodded and smiled. "How old? Can't be that young though. Sara hasn't a clue how to look after a child."  
  
Grissom laughed and pulled his glasses back on. "Molly's nearly 8 months." He watched, as Catherine's eyes grew wide with worry. "She's fine Cath. She's been looking after Molly for the past few weeks. Come with me to dinner tomorrow, meet Molly and see how good Sara is with her." Catherine pondered this for a few minutes and stood with a nod.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5  
  
Sara watched Molly as she rolled onto her front and reached for a soft building block. It was nearly 6pm and dinner was almost ready. Grissom knocked and walked in. "Only me." He spotted Molly attempting to eat the soft block and chuckled. "Eating already Moll's?" He walked into the kitchen and put the wine in the fridge. "Hey." He said as Sara turned from the cooker.  
  
"Dinner will be 5 minutes." She informed.  
  
Grissom smiled and looked down at Molly. Catherine was standing, watching the little baby. She crouched down and stroked her hair. "She's gorgeous Sara."  
  
"Thanks. She's hopefully tiring herself out. Molly sleeps ok, but with Grissom here she never seems to get that far." Sara teased.  
  
He grinned, as Catherine looked at him surprised. He shrugged. "What can I say. I'm irresistible to the Sidle gene." He blushed as the words accidentally tumbled from his mouth and cleared his throat as Sara giggled. Catherine smirked and was more surprised when Grissom lifted Molly up without hesitation and held her close. "Now you." Molly giggled. "Time to try that new diet."  
  
"New diet?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yes. We decided to change her foods. Try and get her off the bottle." Grissom placed Molly in her chair and put her bib on.  
  
Sara had already laid the table out. She placed three plates on the breakfast bar for Grissom. He put them on the tablemats and waited for Sara as she sat next to Molly with her bowl of food. "Right missy. Mashed potato with grated cheese and broccoli." Sara laughed. "Might as well sneak vegetables into her food so she eats it. I can imagine when she's two and saying no to every green she sees."  
  
Catherine smiled. "You're feeding her a vegetarian diet?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I could handle feeding her meat if I can't even cook it for myself." Sara grimaced at the thought. She scooped some mash and cheese onto the small spoon and watched as Molly ate it. "One down."  
  
Grissom and Catherine ate their food as Sara alternated from feeding Molly and herself. After Grissom finished he noticed Sara's dinner still only half eaten. Catherine watched as he took the spoon and bowl from Sara and started to feed Molly. "You eat. I'll finish feeding her." Sara smiled and began eating.  
  
After dinner and talking about work over a second glass of wine. Molly was starting to doze after her mashed dried fruit. Grissom grabbed a wet cloth and wiped her mouth before lifting her and taking her to the bathroom to change her. Sara kept talking to Catherine's surprise.  
  
"I never figured you both to be good at this." Catherine expressed with a laugh.  
  
Sara smiled. "He's still very cautious, same as me. I read and so does he. It was scary for both of us yesterday. Sorry to pull him away like that, but I didn't know what to do."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Molly doesn't normally cry. She's quiet and very happy, but she wouldn't stop crying. I took her to the hospital and rang Griss. The doctor told us Molly had a middle ear infection. She's getting better, but it's clearing slowly." Sara collected the plates up and filled the sink.  
  
Catherine helped as she looked around the apartment. "It's very nice here Sara. Very child proof too."  
  
"She still gets the books on the bottom shelves when she's exploring." Sara started washing up and Catherine dried.  
  
"I wanted to apologise Sara."  
  
"No need." Sara handed her a plate. "I did try my best. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more."  
  
Catherine didn't say anything for a while and soon they were finished. Sara put the items away while Catherine went in search of Grissom. He was putting Molly into her baby grow. She watched as he spoke to her and pushed the poppers to close the outfit around her small body. "You trying to escape Moll's?" He grinned as Molly tried to roll. "Getting sleepy I bet. Come on." He lifted her and raised an eyebrow at Catherine as he spotted her in the doorway. "You want to put her in her crib Cath?"  
  
"I'd like that." Catherine held Molly as she took her into her room.  
  
Grissom walked back into the kitchen to see Sara looking in the freezer. "Not still hungry are you?" He chuckled as he past her. His hand running over her lower back on his way to the coffee maker.  
  
Sara smiled at the small gesture. "Looking for the cream."  
  
"Back second shelf." He said pulling out three cups.  
  
"Aha. You want some fruit?" Sara asked pulling the cream out and placing it on the counter.  
  
He nodded and watched as she poured the fruit into the bowls and coated them with cream. Catherine stood in the hallway and noticed Grissom staring at Sara as she prepared desert. She smiled when Grissom approached Sara and placed his hand on her shoulder and took two bowls. 'Getting close by the looks of it.'  
  
Grissom sat down on the couch after getting the coffees. Catherine sat in an armchair as she ate her desert. Sara sat at the other end of the couch and drank her coffee after finishing her desert. "I was wondering if I could come back into work tomorrow night." Sara looked at Grissom then Catherine.  
  
"What about Molly?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I can find a sitter for a few hours. Cath, do you know anyone?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "I do. She's looking after Lindsey tomorrow and I'm sure neither would mind a little one around."  
  
Sara smiled. "Thank you. I'm starting to get a little board. I've been to the park and store, but not being able to go into work is slowly driving me crazy."  
  
"Too late."  
  
Catherine snickered at Grissom's mumbled voice and Sara playfully punched his arm. "Nice coming from someone who tried to show Molly a butterfly."  
  
"Hey, she didn't eat did she?" He protested.  
  
"Not when I had to take the butterfly away from nearing her mouth." She chuckled. "Trying to show a 7 ½ month old what a butterfly is."  
  
Grissom grinned and looked at Catherine who was looking at the two with great amusement. "I was only teaching her that they come in all kinds of colours." He shrugged. "Did no harm until she slobbered over it." He began to laugh.  
  
Catherine joined in with the laughter and watched as Sara leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. Grissom noticed her tiredness and smiled at Catherine. They finished their coffees and Grissom walked Catherine to the door. He handed her his keys. "I'll stay. You drive safe."  
  
"I will." Catherine waved and walked down the path towards the car. She looked over her shoulder as Grissom closed the door.  
  
"Ok you, time for bed." Grissom picked Sara up and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is becoming a habit Sidle." He murmured into her hair before kissing it. Gently laying her on the bed, he pulled the blankets over her. He turned the lights out after clearing the cups and bowls away. Sara was still sleeping when he checked on her. As he turned the nightstand light out, Sara's hand found his and he quietly kicked his shoes off and let her snuggle against him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 6  
  
The morning soon arrived and the sounds of a content Molly could be heard over the baby monitor. Sara was watching as the lights flickered with each sound. Grissom turned onto his side and automatically put his arm around her waist. Sara didn't mind 'His arm makes me feel very safe.' Anyway, she was too mesmerised by the cooing, giggling and soft movements as Molly moved around her crib. Grissom mumbled something in his sleep as his head pushed gently against her shoulder blades. He found her hand and both entwined them. Sara's smile spread further on her face as Molly giggled loudly.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Came Grissom's sleepy voice.  
  
Sara sighed and pursed her lips. "Molly." She stated quietly.  
  
Grissom realised his arm was around her waist as she spoke and his fingers were intertwined with hers over her stomach. He smiled at the way things have turned out since he apologised and allowed himself to get close to both Sara and Molly. Listening to the monitor, they heard Molly cough and gurgle as she sucked on her fists. "What about Molly?" He asked finally.  
  
"Just that she's made me more confident. I think that I could have a child now and at least know what to do. I think that was part of Chris's plan." She snuggled back against his shirt-clad chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"When is he coming to get her?" Sara noticed the sadness in his question. Grissom moved his head to smell her hair before brushing his cheek over the silkiness.  
  
She sighed. "I'm not sure. He rang a few days ago to see how things were. I told him about you helping, he didn't mind. I also rang the other day to tell him about the hospital, but he didn't mention when he was coming for her." Sara sniffled. "I don't think I want her to go."  
  
Grissom pulled her tighter to his body as she softly cried at the thought of Molly going back to live with her father, leaving her behind. "I feel the same way Sara." He whispered into her neck.  
  
"I know you do." She whispered back. Grissom surprised both of them by brushing Sara's hair away from her neck and placed a light kiss on her skin. She shivered and felt the rush of all her nerves igniting at once. She turned in his arms until they faced each other. Sara's hand tentatively brushed back his curls over his ear to rest on the back of his neck. Blue eyes gazed into brown as they gravitated closer. Just as their eyes closed and their lips brushed ever so lightly, Molly burst out crying. Sara harrumphed. "Kids."  
  
Grissom smiled and kissed her quickly as he threw the covers off and got out of bed. "I'll go."  
  
When Grissom came out of Molly's room, Sara was in the kitchen making breakfast. Molly was rubbing her ear the whole time Grissom held her. Sara picked up the heat pad she'd got ready and covered Molly's ear as Grissom covered Sara's hand to hold onto the pad. She smiled and turned back to the coffee maker and pulled out cups and Molly's breakfast. Sara sat on the couch with Grissom and watched as he covered Molly's ear with the heat pad as she drank her milk. Her eyes were closed as the heat helped ease the tightness and discomfort within her ear. Grissom drank his coffee as Molly held her bottle. Sara shook her head at the display and reached up to ruffle his hair. He looked at her with a sweet smile that made her heart melt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine's baby sitter was happy enough looking after both Lindsey and Molly for the night. Sara arrived at work a little late, but so did Catherine. They chatted all the way to the break room and were broken from their conversation by the deafening silence within the room. Nick and Warrick were staring at them like something was wrong. The female CSI's raised their eyebrows at them and then continued talking.  
  
"Well anyway." Catherine continued. "I may have some of Lindsey's clothes boxed up somewhere if you want them."  
  
Sara nodded and poured herself a cup of coffee. "I'd like that. Molly's growing out of her outfits rapidly."  
  
"Who's Molly?" Asked Warrick.  
  
Grissom walked in hurriedly and headed straight for the coffee, when he saw no coffee was left, he cheekily snatched Sara's and took a long gulp. He replaced the cup back into her hand and looked down at the assignments in his hands. "Molly's Sara's niece Warrick. She's staying for a while and Sara's looking after her." He informed as he handed him a case slip. "DB in the Monico kitchens. Nick, you go with him and Catherine is in charge guys, so no rushing off without her please." His tone was firm and the two young men nodded.  
  
Sara drank her coffee and looked over his shoulder as he checked his watch and looked down at the case slip. "High school on western. You want to drive?" He nodded and turned to her. He smiled and took her cup again as she took the case slip. He finished the coffee and placed the cup on the draining board. "Let's get going then." She said waiting for him by the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick sat forward. "Niece." He repeated Catherine's words as she explained. "I didn't know Sara had other family. She's never mentioned them."  
  
Catherine looked at him in the mirror and raised her eyebrows. "She doesn't mention a lot of things."  
  
"Yeah, like her and Grissom." Warrick added with a grin.  
  
"They're not together, but I think it's getting that way. Last night I went to Sara's for dinner and Grissom knew where everything was, knew how to change a nappy and get Molly ready for bed. He was even very close to Sara while in the kitchen and I was in the hallway. Getting quite cozy those two." Catherine laughed as Warrick and Nick stared at her in disbelief. "I know. He changed a nappy. Grissom! Weird I know."  
  
Warrick nodded. "I'm going to have to see this new side to Grissom."  
  
"Saw some of it already." Nick smiled. "Stealing Sara's coffee without hesitation and no nervousness between either of them. Did you see how close Sara got to him when we left and how Grissom didn't even move away? This is so cool."  
  
Catherine eyed him warily. "I thought you needed to talk to Greg before we left, not spy on Grissom and Sara."  
  
Nick tilted his head slightly and sighed. "I was curious alright?" Everyone nodded and continued to talk about Grissom and Sara mingled with the crime scene they were heading to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara was sleeping on the way back from the crime scene. 'She's restless.' Grissom thought as he watched Sara move again for the sixth time in under a minute. 'I bet she's worried about Molly'  
  
"Sara." He lightly squeezed her upper arm, but she continued to fidget. His hand ran down her arm to her hand. "Hey." He called quietly as she turned her head towards him.  
  
"This is driving me nuts." Sara groaned. "I stay with her for weeks and not work, I go to work for one night and I miss her. I'm even worried about her."  
  
Grissom smiled and linked their fingers. "Why don't we drop by Catherine's and see how she is?" Sara leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "We'll only be a minute and the evidence can wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 7&8

Chapter 7  
  
Tanya, Catherine's baby sitter opened the door with Molly crying and clutching her ear. Tanya sighed in relief. "Poor thing is getting more uncomfortable. I tried the heat pad, but the damn thing won't help."  
  
Sara smiled in sympathy and took Molly. "Hey sweetie." She held her close and turned to Grissom. "You want to try the heat pad. Usually works better with you."  
  
Grissom nodded and followed Sara into the kitchen. Lindsey was watching a movie in the living room. Tanya sat next to Lindsey and let the two CSI's take care of Molly. Sara heated the pad, while Grissom leaned against a counter and held Molly close to his chest. Molly had one fist in her mouth and her other fist covering her ear. Sara turned as Grissom leaned down and kissed Molly's cheek. "Maybe we should take her with us."  
  
Sara watched as he turned soft blues eyes on her and she chuckled lightly. "You're the boss, but Ecklie and Mobley might not be for the idea of a child at CSI. I'm not sure I want her to see what we do at such a young age. It could scare her."  
  
"How about for an hour or two? Show Warrick and Nick how much of great aunt you really are." He suggested with a smirk.  
  
She looked down at Molly and held the heat pad to her ear. She stood with her chest leaning against his arm as she kissed Molly's head. Sara brushed her hair back softly and nodded. "I suppose, but if we get told off by the boss. I'm blaming you." She poked him in the chest and grinned as he chuckled.  
  
"Deal." He held Molly with one hand while the other came up to caress Sara's cheek. She smiled and leaned over Molly to kiss his lips before picking up Molly's bag and explaining to Tanya what was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine and Nick were already in the break room when Grissom walked in with Molly. She had her cheek on his shoulder as she continued to suck on her fist. Molly's eyes closed every now and then, but would open when a new sound found it's way to her ears. Grissom smiled at Catherine and watched as Nick examined the sight before him. Sara wondered in with the heat pad and handed it to Grissom as he sat down on the couch. Sara curled up next to Grissom as Molly slowly drifted into sleep with the heat pad doing it's job along with the antibiotics and Grissom gently rubbing her back.  
  
"What happened with Tanya?" Catherine asked, not minding in the least that Molly was here.  
  
Sara shrugged. "Molly's ear is still hurting and the heat pad wasn't working so we decided to bring her in. Grissom's the heat pad genius though. Molly's out like a light when he's holding her." She grinned.  
  
Catherine nodded and sat down on the opposite couch with Nick. "She's tiny Sara." Nick smiled as he looked over the small body.  
  
"She's nearly 8 months, but all the Sidle's were skinny. I'm trying to put some weight on her, but she burns it quicker than I do." Sara gently stroked the now sleeping baby's head.  
  
Grissom adjusted the heat pad and applied it lightly back against Molly's ear. "Now that's a cute picture." Sara grinned at Warrick as he sat next to Nick. "She's adorable."  
  
"It's a shame the poor tykes got an ear infection." Catherine sighed. "Lindsey's clingy when she's ill."  
  
Sara nodded in understanding. "Molly's the same, but she'll just lie on the mat and watch you. She's very conscious of the things around her and interested in everything that has a binder and over 200 pages of written forensic material in it." Sara kissed Molly's head as she lifted her into her arms and left the room.  
  
"Where's she going?" Nick asked following Sara with his eyes as she walked down the corridor.  
  
Grissom pulled out his glasses and put them on. "To my office. Molly's car seat is there. She's staying a few hours, then we'll take her home."  
  
Warrick and Nick looked at Catherine with huge grins and mouthed together 'we'. They snickered and left to get on with casework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara pushed herself up on the break room unit with a groan. "Dead end. You would have thought student's to be a little messier with a crime scene."  
  
Grissom nodded in agreement as he helped himself to a coffee. He stirred it and watched Sara's fingers tap the unit top. He abandoned his coffee and stopped her hand from tapping out Morse code. He moved in front of her and took her hands in his as he found her eyes. Sara smiled softly and squeezed her fingers around his. She leaned forward to capture his lips in a slow and gentle kiss that both had been waiting for since they began getting closer to one another. Sharing the same bed on a few occasions with clothes on, touching each other and getting into personal space deliberately; it was bound to happen and if Molly didn't want to get up in the morning, then the kiss would have most likely turned into something more.  
  
His hands released hers as he ran his fingers lightly up her legs to her lower back where he held her tightly to him. Sara's thighs pressed either side of his hips and her hands wrapped around his neck. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was passionate, but relishing every second was what both had wanted to do for so long.  
  
Grissom pulled back slightly to see her eyes. Sara smiled as he did, she slipped off the counter and for a while they just held each other in silence. Grissom brushed his cheek against her hair. "I should check on Molly." Sara whispered into his neck.  
  
"Yeah." Grissom's smile widened when neither made any attempt to move.  
  
Sara raised her head and kissed his cheek before pulling away from his warm and comforting embrace. "See you later." He nodded and watched her as she left the room and walked towards his office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Entering the office quietly, Sara noticed Molly's fist by her ear, but she was still sleeping. Sara sat down in Grissom's chair and sat back to watch as her niece slept. Over the few weeks, Molly had grown. She started to crawl, which Sara managed to video record for Chris and get many pictures. Soon Molly would start to teeth and hopefully her ear infection would have cleared up before then so she's not in too much discomfort.  
  
After 20 minutes or so watching Molly sleep, Sara dozed off herself. Grissom came looking for her after an hour and when he opened his office door, he smiled. Closing it quietly, he noticed that Molly was awake. She was sucking on her fingers as she gurgled and watched over Sara. He stroked Molly's soft hair as he gazed down at Sara. She was leaning on her hand and looked uncomfortable. She moved and woke up, her eyes opened slowly and fixed on the two that were observing her.  
  
Sara smiled tiredly. "I hope you charged to see me napping on the job kiddies." Molly giggled as Sara sat up and leaned over her. "Your ear still hurting sweetie?" Unbuckling her and lifting Molly up as she stood, Sara looked up at Grissom's amused eyes. "What?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."  
  
"What time is it?" She asked walking around his desk to stand in front of him.  
  
Grissom glanced at his watch. "Few hours left. You want to take her home? The rest of the shift is fairly slow with no cases and one dead end. Warrick and the others are still in the field and said they weren't going to be back for a few more hours." He pushed her hair over her shoulder and tucked an errant strand behind her ear. "You want me to stop by later?" He asked with a small shrug.  
  
Sara held Molly close to her chest as she nodded. Grissom smiled and took a step closer. He leaned down to kiss Molly's neck and raised his head to Sara's so his eyes were level with hers. "You can make breakfast." She whispered against his lips.  
  
"Mmmm, ok." He pulled away and picked up Molly's car seat and bag to follow Sara out to her car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 8  
  
Sara got Molly settled in her play pen. She was cooing as the farmyard animals on the mobile turned silently, but in the background the sound system was playing a soft sound of lulling music. Various artists from David Grey, RE.M and U2 poured out of the speakers as Sara put her feet up on the opposite arm of the couch and closed her eyes. Every few minutes or so, she would check Molly. Although she was happy watching the mobile turn and suckling her fists. After a few minutes and Sara's eyes closed against the sunlight peering through the window, she didn't hear the door open and the person enter.  
  
Grissom made his way into the house quietly and upon moving into the living room further, he saw that Molly was happily playing and watching the animals fly in circles and over on the couch he spotted the lovely brunette with her head pushed into a cushion and her hands folded over her stomach. She looked peaceful. Moving towards the couch, he knelt on the floor in front of her still form and leaned down to kiss her partially parted lips. She moaned softly and kissed him back. Her arms loosely wrapped around his neck and held him to her as the kissed continued. Grissom chuckled and pulled away. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He whispered kissing her again quickly before standing.  
  
Sara stretched and moved to stand. She took his offered hand and let him pull her up. "My prince knows how to wake a woman and, cook breakfast?" She asked with a wide smile.  
  
"Of course." He grinned and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Molly went quiet all of a sudden and Sara peered over the play pen. "Let's get you bathed while uncle Grissom makes breakfast." Molly giggled as Sara picked her up. Grissom watched over the breakfast bar partition as they disappearing into the bathroom and smiled. 'Uncle Grissom huh?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grissom wiped his hands clean and walked towards the bathroom. Not seeing Sara or Molly in there, he turned towards the open bedroom door. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Molly stared up at her aunt as she hummed a tune. Sara pushed Molly's legs through her dungaree legs and lifted her slightly to pull the buckles over her shoulders. Grissom leaned his head on the wood frame as Sara whispered to Molly and rubbed her little tummy. Molly giggled and gurgled as she brought her hand up and suckled on her fingers. Sara chuckled lightly and grabbed a towel to wipe the dribble away. A she wiped Molly's chin, Sara smiled at the discovery. "Uh oh, teeth."  
  
Grissom chuckled and Sara's head ducked and looked up at him from her bent position. He pushed off the frame and walked up behind her. He looked down at Molly as she watched him wrap Sara up in his arms. "Teething." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Sara held his forearms to her and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Breakfast ready?"  
  
"Yes." His head came down to kiss her neck, but stopped when Molly started crying. "Someone's hungry."  
  
Sara smirked. "Oh she doesn't like sharing."  
  
Grissom snickered and let her go. "Let's find out shall we." Sara laughed and watched as Molly stopped crying when he picked her up. "She's hungry." He turned and grinned.  
  
"Hmm. Come on then." Sara shook her head and walked behind them as they made their way top the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, Sara wiped Molly's face free of food and dribble. Grissom collected the dishes and started washing up. "I can do that you know. You did cook after all." Sara said looking up from Molly.  
  
"You've got your hands full with Molly and I don't mind anyway." He turned briefly and sent her a small smile. "What are you up to today?"  
  
Sara lifted Molly out of her highchair and held her. "Nothing much. Groceries and doctors appointment."  
  
Grissom washed up the last dish and placed it on the draining rack. "For Molly?" He asked turning as he wiped his hands dry.  
  
"Just a check up and I want to have her ear checked." Sara looked down at Molly and noticed the redness around her ear and cheek were fading slightly. "It looks like it's clearing up. She's not rubbing as much." Kissing her soft hair, Sara moved to sit on the couch.  
  
Picking up his keys and cell phone, Grissom sat down on the coffee table. As he put the two items into pockets, he spoke softly. "If you tell me where, I'll go with you. I've just to go home to shower and change."  
  
Sara nodded and rubbed Molly's back soothingly. "You don't have to," When he sighed, she continued. "But if your offering." She smiled at his amused glare. "At 2 and the address is on the pad by the phone."  
  
Grissom leaned forward and took hold of Molly's hand. "She'll need some teething toys." He mused seeing the little girl chewing her fingers. He tapped Sara's knee as he stood and found the pad with the medical centre's address. "2pm." Sara nodded and watched as he closed the door after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara stood at the call of Molly's name and just as she approached the nurse, Grissom rushed through the door. "Sorry I'm late." He said coming to stop by Sara. "Traffic." Sara smiled as Molly opened her arms for him to hold her. Grissom took her and followed Sara and the nurse.  
  
"My names Jean. I understand that Molly's your niece?" The Jean asked.  
  
"That's right. Her mother just died and Chris her father is sorting things out at home." Sara explained brushing Molly's hair back. Grissom held Molly as she looked around the large room and tried to grab for the items on the desk.  
  
Jean smiled and handed Molly a soft toy. "I hope everything turns out."  
  
"I'm sure it will." Sara smiled down at Molly then turned back to Jean.  
  
"I see that Molly has a middle ear infection?" Jean asked as she looked over the hospital notes.  
  
Grissom nodded. "Yes. A few days now. The doctor put her on antibiotics and suggested a heat pad. Both seem to be working."  
  
Jean stood and motioned for Grissom to sit Molly on the bed. "Let's take a look." Grissom supported Molly's back as Jean looked into her ears and continued to give her the check up as she was sitting calmly. "The ear infection is getting better. The redness should faded further if you continued the antibiotics and heat pad method. Also, teething is going to make her gums slightly swollen and her cheeks will tinge. Discomfort with her teething and the ear infection may cause more pain, but we'll give her some pain medicine and other than that, she's a healthy baby."  
  
Sara took Molly as Jean lifted her up. "Thank you."  
  
"Are there anything else, any question's?" Jean asked writing out a prescription.  
  
Grissom looked from Sara back to Jean and shook his head. "Don't think so."  
  
Jean smiled and nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but I have one." Sara smiled and held Molly as she snuggled against her aunts shoulder sleepily. "Do you have children?" At their exchange of surprised looks, Jean laughed softly. "I'm sorry. It's just, you are so good with Molly that I thought you may have children of your own. Molly's very happy and comfortable being around you both and vice versa." The nurse sat back in her chair and watched Grissom lean over to Sara and gently rub Molly's back.  
  
"To be honest, neither of us had looked after a child before. Our jobs take up all our time." Grissom explained looking back up. "I hope you don't think we don't know what we are doing, because at first that was true, but not anymore."  
  
Sara laughed and reached out to hold his hand. "She's not judging us Griss, just asking."  
  
Grissom smiled and squeezed his fingers around hers. "Sorry."  
  
Jean shook her head in understanding. "It's fine. I was just curious. If its any consolation, you'd both be very good parents and you obviously care a lot for Molly, your child or not. All baby's are gorgeous and Molly's just an example. I hope you both get to the point to have children of your own."  
  
Grissom and Sara stood and shook hands with the nurse. "Thank you Jean."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 9&10

Chapter 9  
  
Sara strapped Molly into her seat and turned to Grissom. He smiled as he leaned against the open door. "Do you have time to go shopping?" She asked.  
  
Grissom sighed and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I've been called in. Brass is meeting me at a down town bar. DB, brawl we think, but you never know."  
  
"Ok." Sara moved to the side and let him step up to Molly.  
  
"You be good Moll's." He whispered kissing her check. Molly smiled and turned to rest her head on the side of her car seat. "Sleepy." He grinned. Turning to Sara, he smiled. "She'll sleep for a while. Why don't you come over tonight for dinner?"  
  
Sara tilted her head to one side as she contemplated her answer. "What about Molly?"  
  
Grissom approached her slowly and pulled her into a hug. "Ask Catherine. She's got tonight off."  
  
Confusion crossed her face. "Who's working if we all have tonight off?" Re- thinking that, Sara sighed. "I don't have tonight off if I'm back at work."  
  
Holding her tightly, he dipped his head to her neck and smiled. "We're both on call, but dinner won't take long and Warrick and Nick are at the lab. Catherine's got the whole night and morning off, so Molly can stay with her. She won't mind." Sara's head moved back slightly to accommodate his assault of tiny kisses along her neck and up her throat.  
  
"Just dinner?" Sara moaned and found his eyes as she lowered her head.  
  
Grissom scanned her face and landed on her lips. "And dessert." He whispered against her lips before kissing her lovingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine sat on the couch after putting Molly to bed. Lindsey was also in bed early for school the next morning. With a glass of wine in one hand and her telephone in the other, she smiled at the callers voice. "It could be Nick."  
  
"Why don't they talk to us?" He asked.  
  
"They are both very private Nicky. If they were seeing each other, then it's just the beginning." She explained.  
  
Nick sighed. "It's all thanks to Molly you know?"  
  
Catherine nodded and smiled. "Yes it is and I'm glad she came into their life's otherwise they would still be arguing and avoiding each other. I just wish I wasn't so hard on her after Eddie died."  
  
"It's something Sara doesn't hold, grudges. She's your friend if you want her to be and even then, she'll be there if your not. She's a good person." Nick assured.  
  
"So I've been told." Catherine laughed.  
  
Nick chuckled. "Grissom talking to you about her?"  
  
Catherine drank some wine and sighed. "No. He got angry when I bad mouthed her." Hearing the sigh on the other end, Catherine groaned. "I know Nick. I was angry and Grissom was suddenly on her side."  
  
"It's not a question of sides Cath. Sara and Grissom have been joined at the hip since they met, you know that and even when they weren't talking, they were still inseparable." Nick explained evenly. "Look, Grissom and Sara may not show their feelings openly, but we've all seen how they act around each other, they just haven't figured out what to do about it."  
  
"Until recently." Catherine smiled. "I apologised to both Sara and Grissom, so we are just friends now, no enemies. Any way, how did we start talking about social inept couple?"  
  
Nick broke out with laughter. "You mentioned Molly and it went from there Cath. How much wine have you drank?" Catherine raised her brows and stared at the empty bottle and the quarter empty bottle on the table and grinned.  
  
********  
  
Grissom pushed his plate into the middle of the table and sat back to watch Sara do the same. She took a sip of water and smiled across at him. "I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"Ah well, there's a lot you don't know about me." He quipped.  
  
Sara nodded. "That is true." She leaned her elbows on the table with her glass in both her hands. "You don't that much about me either." She reminded.  
  
"That can change." He said seriously.  
  
Watching him carefully, Sara put her glass down and cocked her head to one side. "What made you change your mind after all this time?" She asked.  
  
Grissom didn't blink for a long time, shocked at the question. His eyes dropped from hers and after an awkward silence, he pushed away from the table and collected up the plates. Sara followed with her now empty glass. Placing the dishes into the sink, Grissom turned the tap on. Sara reached around him and placed her glass in the soapy water, brushing her hip with his as she leaned over and turned the tap off.  
  
As he washed up, Sara leaned back against the counter behind him and watched as he stacked the plates on the dish rack. Her eyes wondered over his body suddenly. His hair, his neck, his shoulders, his back, his waist, his ass. Sara smiled when she realised she was checking him out. When the silence continued, the smile slowly left her face. Turning and walking into the hall. She pulled on her coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Grissom asked suddenly appearing in the hallway.  
  
Sara zipped her coat up and walked to the door. "I think I should go." Grissom didn't move to stop her as she opened the door and walked out. His eye dropped to the floor as his body slumped against the wall.  
  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT." He cursed loudly and slammed the door shut."  
  
Sara just closed her car door when she heard his door slam. Turning the engine on, she sighed sadly. 'Back to square one.' She thought and let a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
********  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Two weeks later and the lab was more than busy with day shift mingling with the night shift. Catherine was working with Nick on a double homicide and at this point were waiting in the break room for the DNA results, but Greg was taking forever. Warrick and Grissom were working on a casino robbery and were now sat in ballistics waiting for the bullets. Sara was still in the field, working another solo on a single homicide on the other side of the city.  
  
Nick turned to Catherine suddenly as Grissom and Warrick walked from ballistics to layout room 1. "Where's Sara?"  
  
Catherine shrugged. "Still out I think."  
  
"This isn't good." Nick exclaimed.  
  
"I know." Catherine agreed.  
  
********  
  
Sara crouched down over the area where the body was for the hundredth time and sighed. "I would love a coffee and something to eat right now. This is driving me insane."  
  
"Why don't you take a break Sara?"  
  
She looked up and scowled. "What? And let the boss have another go. I don't think so Brass."  
  
Brass leaned against his car and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did I tell you he assigned me to personally look after you?"  
  
Sara glared at him. "To be honest. I don't give a shit what he does." Brass looked at her, surprised by her language. "He doesn't need to send babysitters." Sara dropped her shoulders and sighed. "No offence Brass. It's just."  
  
"It's ok Sara." He assured. "I'd be pissed if my boss kept biting my head off for the loosest things."  
  
Picking up some fibres from the grass and collecting blood samples, Sara stopped and rubbed her hand over the back of her neck. "Gunshot to the chest. Blood and fibres on the ground and on the vic. Preps blood on the ground, but not the vic I'm guessing, different colour and blood spatter." She clarified at Brass's questioning eyes. He nodded and continued to watched as she pack up the evidence.  
  
"How's Molly?" Brass asked suddenly.  
  
Sara stopped working for a fraction of a second, but recovered and stood up straight. After packing her case up, she looked around the crime scene and nodded. "Let's go." She said ignoring his question completely. Brass just agreed and drove back to the lab.  
  
********  
  
Warrick walked into the break room and filled two cups with coffee. Just as he was leaving, Sara stopped in the doorway. She looked down and took a cup. "Thanks War." She gave him a small smile and continued to walk towards trace.  
  
"That's Grissom's." He shouted after her.  
  
Nick stopped in the hallway and watched Warrick turn back and filled another cup. "What's up with Grissom?"  
  
Warrick shook his head and headed back to the layout room. "I'm not sure. He's not talking much."  
  
"Yeah. The only person he is talking to is Sara and then its above the normal human speech decibel." Nick said. Warrick nodded and walked off.  
  
********  
  
Finishing her sixth cup of coffee, Sara finished signing the last report and pushed it into the folder. Nick stopped when he saw her drop her head into her hands. Walking into the room, he picked up the file and placed it on top of his pile. "I'll take this Sara. You go home."  
  
Sara looked up and sighed. "Thanks Nick."  
  
As he turned, he said. "Say hi to Molly for me."  
  
She looked down at the table and stared at the whiteness for a long few minutes. After collecting her coat, she climbed into her car and headed home.  
  
********  
  
Nick opened the door to his bosses office and walked in. He dropped the files onto his desk and then turned to the door. "Sara's file is there."  
  
Grissom looked up. "Nick."  
  
"Yeah." Nick turned back at the door.  
  
"Has she gone home?" Nick shrugged. "I needed her to sign some forms from last weeks cases. She hasn't come by in two days." Grissom said pulling out a file with the unsigned forms. "Could you give them to her?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Too busy. You could always do it yourself." With that, Nick turned and continued towards the locker room.  
  
Grissom starred at he empty doorway and sighed. 'He's blown it, good and proper' He thought angrily and let the file in his hand drop to his desk. He picked up his pen and got back to his paperwork.  
  
********  
  
The next night was like the other nights for the past two weeks. Tension filled. Catherine and Nick looked at each other and pointed to one another. "Your turn Nicky." Catherine said sternly.  
  
"Fine." He muttered and ran out the door towards Grissom's office. He stopped in the doorway and watched for a few seconds.  
  
"You do it." Sara shouted.  
  
Grissom stood up and shouted back. "Your case Sara."  
  
"Really? With all the people you keep babysitting me, it's not my case. It's yours. You take it. I'm done." Sara slammed the file hard on his desk and growled. "I'm taking a break."  
  
Nick pushed Sara out of the room when Grissom round his desk and stood face to face with her. "Grissom calm down." He said firmly.  
  
"Move Nick." Grissom took another step, but Nick didn't move.  
  
"Chill out. She's done and so are you. Argument over. Wait until next shift for another shouting match. LET IT ALONE." He stated without backing down.  
  
Grissom pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes roughly. "Leave Nick, please." He asked at the end of his tether.  
  
Nick nodded. "Sure."  
  
******** 


	6. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Sara, again managed to avoid seeing Grissom. If she even breathed near him, he started an argument. She was getting sick and tired of having to defend herself to him. She got on with her job and he criticised every move. The littlest thing as a miss placed fibre and he was there in a matter of seconds to shout at her.  
  
Sitting heavily at the diner table. She ordered a large black coffee. "You should eat something with that Sara." Came a voice from another table.  
  
"I'm not hungry Warrick." She said tiredly.  
  
Warrick moved his coffee and sandwich to sit opposite her. "What happened?"  
  
She looked at him. "What makes you think something happened?"  
  
He smiled. "You're here on your break. You hardly ever take a break. Especially with this case your on. You'll have the guy in a day."  
  
Sara shook her head and thanked the waitress for her coffee. Taking a long drink, she looked across at Warrick as he took a bite of his sandwich. "It's not my case, never was. It was always Grissom, Brass and O'Reilly's. Never mine."  
  
Warrick sighed. "He's just trying to protect you Sara."  
  
Drinking her coffee, she glared at Warrick. "No he's not. He's annoying me and undermining everything I do and say. Nothing seems to be right anymore. I might as well just quit. He's not letting me do my job." She stared into her cup and swirled the liquid around.  
  
"I hope your kidding Sara." Warrick asked with a small smile.  
  
She raised her head and shook it. "No."  
  
His smile disappeared. "It's not that bad Sara. Talk to him. Sort this thing out before you do anything rash."  
  
Sara finished her coffee and stood. "I'm sorry Warrick, but if he's not willing to listen, then how am I suppose to talk to him? He's ignoring me if I approach him about anything and if I do anything wrong, he's there in a flash. I'm sick of this whole thing and I'm finished with it."  
  
Warrick watched her retreat and quickly grabbed his sandwich as he threw some money on the table. Running across the road back to CSI, he noticed Sara's car gone and continued towards the front doors.  
  
********  
  
Grissom pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. Turning the light off and locking his door, he turned towards the exit. As he approached the door, he saw Nick, Catherine and Warrick standing next to his car. Walking towards them, he tilted his head to one side. "What's going on?" He asked when neither moved from blocking his driver side door.  
  
Catherine crossed her arms over her chest. Nick dug his hands in his pockets and Warrick leaned against the car. "Time to sort this mess out Grissom." Warrick said.  
  
Not understanding what they were talking about, he pulled his keys from his pocket. "What are you talking about? And move from my car. I'm heading home."  
  
Nick shook his head with everyone else. "You need to talk to Sara."  
  
Grissom's face hardened. "Move, all of you now."  
  
Again, no one moved. "She's thinking of leaving Gil. You are going no where but Sara's. Right now." Catherine told him.  
  
Grissom's face fell. "Leave?" He asked quietly.  
  
Warrick nodded. "She was very upset earlier. She was drinking black coffee, which we all know she does not drink unless she's angry and upset and when I saw her, she was beyond that."  
  
Nick moved away from the car and walked towards his own car. "If she leaves Grissom, then I'm going too."  
  
Catherine and Warrick's heads turned to the young Texan in surprise. "Nicky." Catherine shouted.  
  
Nick turned as he opened his door. "She's like a sister to me guys. I'm not sitting around anymore and watch while he shoots her down every night. I should have done something sooner."  
  
Grissom opened his mouth to speak, but Nick closed his door and drove off. He turned back to Warrick and Catherine, but they were walking towards their own cars. Watching his team go home, Grissom opened his door and tossed his briefcase on the passenger seat. Climbing in, he sat with his head leaning back against the headrest. 'Oh Shit' He thought.  
  
********  
  
Sara sank into the hot bubbly bath water and tried her hardest to calm her nerves. Leaning her head back, she let her arms float on the water surface. Just as she reached for the soap a knock came from the front door. Moaning irritably, she ignored the intrusion and stayed where she was. After twenty minutes of soaking, soaping and relaxing, Sara crawled out of the bath and wrapped a large towel around her. Padding through to the kitchen, she turned the coffee maker on and opened her fridge. Just as she pulled out a carton of milk, came another knock at the door. Placing the milk back in the fridge, she walked to the door and opened it. "Yes." Seeing who it was, she groaned. "What did I do now Grissom? Must be bad if your making house calls. Just leave me alone and yell at me tomorrow or some thing."  
  
"Sara." He said angrily.  
  
"Go away." She closed the door, but forgot to lock it.  
  
Grissom knocked again and walked in. "I'm not here to argue Sara."  
  
Sara turned and held her towel closer to her. "You're trespassing Grissom, leave before I call the police." She warned.  
  
Not believing her, he closed the door quietly and looked around. "Where's Molly?"  
  
"What do you care?" Sara turned and walked into the kitchen. Standing by the coffee maker, she pulled out two cups and poured some coffee.  
  
"What's going on Sara? Where's Molly?" He asked panicked.  
  
Sara pulled out the milk and added it to the coffee. "Gone home Grissom, where else."  
  
Grissom watched her from the living room. "Chris came for her? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Putting the milk away, she slammed the fridge door shut. "None of your business Grissom. She wasn't staying for good. We both knew that. Chris is her father and he came for her two weeks ago." She pushed his coffee towards him over the counter. "Drink and go."  
  
"You didn't answer me Sara. Why didn't you tell me?" He took the coffee.  
  
"I tried, but you didn't want to know. What was the point? I can't get anything right. You told me so yourself only three days ago. I don't know what's got into you, but I don't deserve to be treated like an idiot or some dumb level 1 CSI. I know what I'm doing and I get yelled at because someone else bulls up. For two weeks, you've had a go and now it's starting to piss me off. Either you quit being a self righteous pratt or I'm going."  
  
Grissom stared at her as she spoke. His cup was back on the counter as her words sank in. "I'm not being self righteous." He sated matter of factly. "Nor am I a pratt. I'm trying to understand what's going on between us and I don't know what to do."  
  
Sara snorted inelegantly. "Bullshit." Grissom's eyes widened. "There is no us. You put a stop to that."  
  
Grissom round the kitchen island and stood in front of her. "You walked away Sara, not me." He said softly, interrupting her.  
  
"No." She shook her head. "You didn't answer a question and that didn't matter. It was after that, that confused me. You seemed to shut yourself away from me. I wanted to talk, but you avoided not just the question, but me." She said quietly. "The question didn't matter Grissom, the fact that you won't talk does and blaming me for everything at work is not the way to solve problems, it makes them worse."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said moving to stand inches from her.  
  
Sara's eyes found his. "It's got nothing to do with being sorry Grissom. I could live with being shouted at, but not by you. I don't deserve your hate for something I haven't done."  
  
Her words stung him. "I don't hate you Sara." His hand came up to touch her cheek lightly.  
  
"Yes you do. We can't even bare to be in the same room anymore. If you want me to leave, I'll leave, but don't yell at me anymore. I didn't do anything wrong." As she said this a single tear fell. "Even if you don't want to be friends anymore, at least be civil at work. That's all I ask."  
  
Grissom's heart was beating madly in his chest. 'How could she think that.' His thumb brushed the tear away. "Don't leave Sara.. Not because of this. I couldn't bare you leaving me. I was upset, angry that I couldn't talk to you. It's me Sara. I'm angry at myself and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have let you leave that night. I should have gone after you. I'm so sorry I've been so mean to you. I wish I could do things right, but I can't. My mind says one thing and my mouth says another. I can't change that." Her eyes closed as his thumb grazed her bottom lip. "I could never hate you. I was wrong at work. I took my miserable life with me to work and took it out on the one person I care about more than life itself." Sara's eyes opened and locked with his. "Don't leave because of me." He begged.  
  
She dropped her eyes and held his hand to her cheek. "I don't want to." She whispered. "I." She was cut off by Grissom's lips on hers. Sara reciprocated and deepened the kiss. Grissom's arms slid around her towel clad waist and pulled her against him. Sara's hands ran up his arms to rest around his neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair. Pulling away for air, their eyes locked for a moment before Grissom's eyes wondered over her half naked body. Sara watched as his hand slid from her waist to inside the towel. She gasped at the contact as his fingers ran over her stomach to her hip. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He held the towel in place with his hand and continued to explore her body with the other. Grissom looked down at her exposed neck, he dipped his head and kissed the skin lightly. Sara shuddered at the sensation and held him tighter.  
  
Grissom leaned his head against hers and hugged her close. "My life would end if you left Vegas. I'd do anything to keep you in my life Sara." His voice was soft in her ear.  
  
"We need to start talking Griss. This is not to happen again. You hurt me. All those things you said hurt me." She whimpered.  
  
Grissom's eyes fluttered shut against the tears. His arms wrapped around her small body. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much, I missed being with you, holding you, kissing you, talking to you about baby feeds." Sara smiled into his neck. "I would never intentionally hurt you, but I did and I'm never going to forgive myself for that. Neither should you." Sara tried to pull away, but Grissom held her closer. "No Sara, it's what I deserve. I'm not good at this and even when I'm trying my best, it's my worse. I don't even deserve your friendship after what I did."  
  
"Griss stop." She pleaded with tears.  
  
"You deserve someone who can give you everything, not some second rate old man." His voice was low and defeated.  
  
Sara pulled back and stared into his eyes. She held his face in her hands. "You are not second rate. Don't let the past two weeks do this Griss, not with me. I won't let you put yourself down like that. Not unless its me." Grissom blushed and smiled. Sara's thumbs brushed his cheeks dry from his previous tears. "I will choose who I want to be with, not you." He nodded. "You're not old Grissom, your not second rate. You're the best CSI in Vegas and you're the nicest, kindest, caring man I've ever had privilege to know and work with. I wouldn't change you for the world, but you have to talk to me."  
  
"I can only try Sara. No promises." His hands took hers and brought them down to entwine them.  
  
"That's all I ask. No more running away, no more avoiding and no more beating ourselves up. I get to do that." Sara grinned, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.  
  
Grissom chuckled and kissed her lightly. "Anytime Sara." He whispered against her mouth. Grissom let the towel fall to the floor as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards her bedroom. "But only at home." He said firmly with a small menacing smile.  
  
Sara laughed and pulled him down on top of her. "You should be scare you know?" She grinned running her hands through his tight curls.  
  
"Oh, I am. But right now, we get to fight for control in a 'personal' argument." He imitated her as she raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Wanna place a bet?" She asked seriously.  
  
Grissom thought about it for a few seconds and shook his head. "Wouldn't want to loose my precious dollar with no experiment to make sure I can at least pin you to the bed and have my way." His tone was full of amusement as his eyes darkened.  
  
Sara gazed into his eyes lovingly and brushed his cheek with her fingertips. "You and your experiments." She smiled.  
  
"Gotta love em." He laughed and she pulled his head down.  
  
"Oh I love em alright, but I love you more." Sara watched closely as Grissom reared back slightly, but still close to her lips. "What?" She asked quietly.  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "I love you too." He whispered. Sara smiled and lifted her head to kiss him slowly and tenderly.  
  
"Stay with me." She asked as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Forever." He murmured as his body and hers joined as one and let all the worry's and bad times disappear, for a time.  
  
THE END 


End file.
